GMAD's Death Battle
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: GMAD joins forces with Wiz and Boomstick to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **GodzillaMan1000 Flies into Death Battle**

Death Battle starts with the Zilla's analysis

 **Wiz:** G.M.A.D.; The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons'. GMAD is full of highly-trained warriors with powerful weaponry and missions so secret, not even they knew what they were.

 **Boomstick:** Kind of stupid in hindsight, but these were true warriors. The biggest and strongest of them all was GodzillaMan1000.

 **Wiz:** But what if all you had ever known was hatred and aggression, violence and pain? This life is reality for God...

 **Boomstick:** YouTube comments...Go-GodzillaMan, yeah, the G-GodzillaMan guy.

 **Wiz:** Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Lex Luther was working to create a brand new life form which would change the world. He intended to engineer the ultimate lifeform that could kill Superman.

 **Boomstick:** Yep, it's another one of those stories, but with one hell of a twist!

 **Wiz:** See, at this time, in the GMAD Universe, GMAD itself wasn't even around this time as a faction of Cadmus was stationed on an uninhabited island that was a harsh wasteland, filled with nothing but sharp rocks, poisonous air, and violent predators.

 **Boomstick:** Luther believed that if he could create something that could live through that, they could survive just about anywhere. Even kill Superman. It was called... Project Anti-Superman, a covert government Lex Corp operation to discover the secret to immortality. Besides, y'know, like diet and exercise, 'cause fuck that!

 **Wiz:** In Lex's case, specifically, Superman was a massive issue for mankind. If humans no longer had to solve problems themselves, they would surely become a weaker race, completely dependent upon this otherworldly savior.

 **Boomstick:** So Lex began his crusade to remove him from the equation, and then properly insert himself as the leader of humanity. Now that I think about it, "Project Anti-Superman" is a pretty scary name for a program that's all about curing diseases and saving humanity.

 **Wiz:** To realize this theory, Luther acquired two DNA sample from two different universes. One from Godzilla and the other from Superman. Which formed into an infant...somehow, and through a rapidly accelerated evolution process, attempted to transform him into his dream creation.

 **Boomstick:** Oh, don't try to dance around it, Wiz. Luther put that little sucker into a baby cannon, blasted him into the wild to get murdered by any number of things, sucked up what was left of him with a vacuum cleaner, and just cloned a new one out of the mess to do it all over again.

 **Wiz:** Well...yeah, the idea being each new clone would be stronger than the one before, thus covering millions of years of evolution in just a few decades.

 **Boomstick:** That...doesn't sound like science...

 **Wiz:** No, it doesn't. So, after thirty straight years of...baby murder, one of the clones finally survived the tests. Amazed by his own success, Luther named this baby, "The Anti-Superman."

 **Boomstick:** The Anti-baby! See Wiz? Reloading as it is, patenting my baby cannon was a good idea.

 **Wiz:** GodzillaMan was the first step toward a perfect future. However growing up in a test tube he began to experience traumatic visions. Worrying this may be too mentally traumatic for the still infant, Luther's team erased all memory of it. Unfortunately, this left GodzillaMan with a feeling of loss and confusion and no memories to explain why. But that would NOT last long.

 **Boomstick:** So Luther left and went back to his universe thinking everything going his way.

 **Wiz:** Successful as Luther's experiment was, it was anything but a good idea. Turns out, while GodzillaMan usually appears to be a mindless beast, he remembered every single time Luther had him killed. As a result, GodzillaMan had been unintentionally programmed, at a genetic level, to hate everything that lives.

 **Boomstick:** Bummer. Needless to say, Cadmus and Lex Corp. were pretty screwed.

 **Wiz:** Because even with thirty years of development, Cadmus had never quite figured out what to do if their experiment actually worked, because Cadmus is the worst.

 **Boomstick:** I mean, they did do what they set out to do. They made an eight foot ten monster that doesn't need to eat, breathe, or have internal organs to live, it just kills and kills and kills some more. With nothing else to do, GodzillaMan decided to take out all his aggression on all of humanity.

 **Wiz:** Until the day his eyes were open, when he met his future best friend Litwick723.

 **Boomstick:** Litwick taught GodzillaMan about the sun, the moon, tears, and you know, life stuff. Basically Litwick's words were pretty much 'Don't be a dick!', so he changed his mind. And GodzillaMan figured out humans aren't so bad after all.

 **Wiz:** Now on the side of good, GodzillaMan dedicated himself to protecting the world from the forces of evil.

 **Boomstick:** Turns out, fighting the bad guys isn't too hard when you've got super strength, super speed, and a bucket of deadly powers.

 **Wiz:** But to the rest of the universe, he was known as the Monster of Steel.

 **Boomstick:** So he joined GMAD and took up the badass name GodzillaMan1000.

 **Wiz:** Nicknamed Zilla by his friends, he is the muscle of the team, relying on his brute strength, wrestling styles and his unwavering ferocity to intimidate and crush his foes.

 **Boomstick:** So, the guy was a badass fighter. Too bad gaining a good side ended up giving him a Frankenstein complex and a Pinocchio complex.

 **Wiz:** Long story short, after discovering his true heritage, Zilla refused to accept his Kryptonian and Kaiju sides. He subconsciously developed mental barriers that blocked him from attaining his full power, which he would work to uncover throughout the rest of his life.

 **Boomstick:** Stupid power-limiting brain.

 **Wiz:** After joining GMAD he donned the red and blue to publicly announce his presence as GodzillaMan1000, defender of truth, justice and the American way!... until he renounced his American citizenship.

 **Boomstick:** Since then, his power's been pretty inconsistent, mostly due to the writers doing whatever the hell they please.

 **Wiz:** Well, there is a legitimate explanation. Much like Superman, GodzillaMan1000's powers are dependent on the ultra-solar rays of the sun. By absorbing yellow or blue sunlight, his power rises.

 **Boomstick:** He's solar-powered! They call him the world's finest superhero but sounds more like a hippie to me.

 **Wiz:** Now, the intensity of solar radiation disperses the further away it gets from its source, so the closer Zilla is to the sun, the more solar radiation he'll absorb.

 **Boomstick:** So he gathers more power the higher he gets? He IS a hippie.

 **Wiz:** But due to Luther's experiments, Zilla's greatest power of all is his ability to adapt to his opponent's powers. He is an unstoppable force of nature. GodzillaMan's radioactive mutation leaves everything in his wake contaminated: water, plants, even people. GodzillaMan's presence alone turns a city block completely uninhabitable.

 **Boomstick:** Like that noisy upstairs neighbor or people who let their dog shit in your front lawn.

 **Wiz:** But Godzilla does not simply walk past his enemies to destroy them. He channels this strength through his claws, teeth, tail -

 **Boomstick:** _AND EPIC GRAVITY-DEFYING DROPKICKS!_

 **Wiz:** Hilarious abilities aside, GodzillaMan would not be such a legendary hybrid without some serious firepower. He can emit atomic energy from his body for a short-range nuclear pulse.

 **Boomstick:** Or fire his signature atomic breath, a goddamn laser beam of pure radiation! That's like microwaving at least a hundred balls of tinfoil!

 **Wiz:** Well, give or take a few... million...

 **Boomstick:** The atomic breath can melt, burn, or blow up just much anything.

 **Wiz:** And that was just Zilla's standard atomic breath.

 **Boomstick:** Yep. He gained the power to boost his breath to the red spiral ray...

 **Wiz:** Zilla's cell structure can quickly regenerate from all manner of wounds, and he possesses magnetic properties. Like a lightning rod, he can attract thunderbolts from the sky and use nature's power to enhance his own abilities... or turn himself into a giant living magnet.

 **Boomstick:** Magnets... how do they even work? Well believe it or not, that isn't the weirdest thing that GodzillaMan can do. He can also hear sounds millions of miles away, see through anything, and spot things moving faster than light.

 **Wiz:** He can even see your soul.

 **Boomstick:** What?!

 **Wiz:** It happened.

 **Boomstick:** Well, weird abilities aside, Zilla can freeze his enemies in ice or create hurricanes just by breathing, and to top it all off, he shoots laser beams from his eyes.

 **Wiz:** His heat vision can be expanded to encompass anything within Zilla's sight and reach temperatures hotter than the sun.

 **Boomstick:** He can incinerate entire planets in a staring contest.

 **Wiz:** However, "heat vision drains his power faster than any other ability.", especially when he amps it up. And with precision, heat vision can reach microscopic levels invisible to the human eye. Zilla can vibrate his body fast enough to phase through attacks, even turn invisible. By vibrating to just under light speed, Zilla can use the infinite mass punch. This speed causes the relative mass of his fist to increase immensely and hit with the force of a supernova.

 **Boomstick:** Which explodes at a force of 10 octillion megatons! Thanks fact-of-the-day calendar.

 **Wiz:** In comparison, this is the Tsar, the most powerful bomb mankind has ever tested: 50 megatons.

 **Boomstick** : So that punch is like 200 septillion super-nukes. That's 24 zeroes, bitches!

 **Wiz:** GodzilaMan is not only strong, but a genius with a super-brain that can process information thousands of times faster than an average human. He is capable of strategic fighting, even while traveling eight times the speed of light.

 **Boomstick:** He's an expert in disabling opponents through pressure point combat.

 **Wiz:** He's even learned to protect his mind from telepathic attacks. He also studied two Kryptonian martial arts: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.

 **Boomstick:** Orgasm-what now?

 **Wiz:** Torquasm-Rao is a hard martial art in which Zilla enters the theta state, a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct. Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art with which Zilla can fight off mind domination and illusions or even counterattack.

 **Boomstick:** In order to master all his powers, Zilla needed to break through his own self-created mental blocks, like how when he was younger, he believed he needed to eat food and breathe oxygen like humans, when he can really just survive on solar energy alone like some weird plant man.

 **Wiz:** And thanks to some intense training, he managed to tear these barriers down and become the true Monster of Steel, capable of amazing feats.

 **Boomstick:** Yeah, he can obliterated an F5 tornado with a round of applause, be the filling for a planet sandwich, can hold a mini black hole in his hand, and can drag the freaking Earth around. Zilla has survived some pretty crazy things. Even take 15 supernovas to the face.

 **Wiz:** Exaggeration? Maybe, but he has survived other supernovas before. When he takes a hit, his super-dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura protects him and his suit. What's more, Zilla can actually spend fifteen minutes INSIDE the sun. When he resurfaces, he is powerful enough to effortlessly move planets.

 **Boomstick:** Holy crap, he sounds invincible!

 **Wiz:** Not exactly. Despite popular belief, Zilla is not invincible. His solar energy can be depleted over the course of a battle, if he takes too much damage or remains out of sunlight for too long.

 **Boomstick:** And he always gets all hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable.

 **Wiz:** He does not fight for himself, but to protect others. Even the buildings are more valuable to him than his own life most of the time. The point is, Zilla spends more time defending the city than actually improving his own abilities.

 **Boomstick:** That's stupid.

 **Wiz:** However he also gained Superman's all-new ability called the Super Flare, which jettisons all the solar energy stored in his body, essentially turning him into a solar bomb. However, it leaves him completely drained of his powers for the next 24 hours, as such, he will only use the Super Flare as an ultimate last resort.

 **Boomstick:** But remove all those pesky feelings about saving people and look out!

 **Wiz:** But even gods sometimes have to learn the hard way, you do not mess with GodzillaMan1000.

* * *

 **Got an idea for an opponent? PM me with your suggestions and I'll post the next analysis. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Mirror, Mirror if you knew, who is Vishnu**

 **Boomstick:** As TFS' Cell once said, Multiverse Theory is a Bitch!

 **Wiz:** The fact is GodzillaMan1000, or at least another version of him, destroyed the Cadmus Lex Corp. collaboration lab on the island and had a close encounter with Litwick723.

 **Boomstick:** But considering Zilla – Oh wait he didn't get the name yet so- Anti-Superman was genetically programmed to hate everything that lives, he just straight up incinerated Litwick with just a puff of his Atomic breath. Damn!

 **Wiz:** Anti-Superman waged a one man war against the Earth and wiped out all living things on the planet. The armies, the civilians, the animals, the plant life…

 **Boomstick:** …He even wiped out all members of GMAD in a blink of an eye! Holy shit that was rough! Anyway after wiping out all life and making it extinct, he over heard a broken computer play a YouTube video of the late Julius Robert Oppenheimer quoting a line from the Hindu scripture of Bhaga… Bagvag… Bavaga…

 **Wiz:** Bhagavad Gita.

 **Boomstick:** I had it!

 **Wiz:** It was then Anti-Superman took up the name, Vishnu. But to the rest of the universe he was Death, the Destroyer of Worlds.

 **Boomstick:** After taking his sweet revenge, Vishnu fashioned himself a suit of armor and ravaged dozens of planets.

 **Wiz:** He began a war spanning the multiverse, conquering the other realms of existence one by one.

 **Boomstick:** This actually pissed off the gods of the cosmos and so they went punish him. BUT they failed.

 **Wiz:** Practically invulnerable at this point, Vishnu's taken on Gods of Light and Darkness, tanking and beating them to near death. He's single handedly defeated most of the Justice League, Avengers, GMAD, and took on an energy attack that wiped out a fifth of a planet.

 **Boomstick:** He's punched through time, space, and dimensions, battled super beings for a century, and even killed immortal beings such as Gods and Spirits.

 **Wiz:** This is because Vishnu's strength is directly related to his anger, the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes. In theory, this means his maximum level of strength is potentially infinite, and when he taps into that immeasurable rage to the fullest, he truly lives up to his name of "World Destroyer".

 **Boomstick:** Bigger, stronger, and oozing with pure radiation, the World Destroyer Vishnu is so powerful, with a single stomp, he created earthquakes felt hundreds of miles away. And when battling another World Destroyer, a single collision between 'em obliterated an entire planet. At his most powerful, Vishnu's mere presence can boil the ocean and disintegrate buildings, a casual stroll across Africa made Wildebeests an endangered species, just by walking around.

 **Wiz:** But while his tenacity may be his biggest strength, his arrogance is easily his biggest weakness. Vishnu is extremely cocky, considering himself no less than a god. And for good reason. He has been impaled, electrocuted, shot point-blank, crushed underneath a building, yet could resume the fight like nothing happened.

 **Boomstick:** Holy hell, who could even stand up to this madness?

 **Wiz:** Not many, obviously. Vishnu is little more than a one track mind killing machine, this makes his intentions predictable, and a clever opponent could use this to, say, lead him into a trap, and should that foe come up with a new way to hurt Vishnu, he could be killed.

 **Boomstick:** Still, that's gotta be pretty God damn hard to do.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Complete! In case you don't know, Vishnu is my alternate self from an alternate universe. I got this idea when EAH Rebel asked me to be part of her story. Go check out EAH Rebel's channel and help support her story. Stay tuned for the full Death Battle soon! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **GodzillaMan1000 vs. Vishnu**

 **Description:**

Two doppelgangers fighting each other in the fight of the millennium.

 **Interlude:**

 **Wiz:** As the great Friendrich Nietzsche once said; "The worst enemy you can meet will always be yourself."

 **Boomstick:** Especially when it comes to two parallel universes colliding with each other. Like GodzillaMan1000, the Monster of Steel.

 **Wiz:** And his alternate doppelganger self, Vishnu the God of Death and Destruction.

 **Boomstick:** He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

 **GodzillaMan1000**

 **Wiz:** G.M.A.D.; The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons'. GMAD is full of highly-trained warriors with powerful weaponry and missions so secret, not even they knew what they were.

 **Boomstick:** Kind of stupid in hindsight, but these were true warriors. The biggest and strongest of them all was GodzillaMan1000.

 **Wiz:** But what if all you had ever known was hatred and aggression, violence and pain? This life is reality for God...

 **Boomstick:** YouTube comments...Go-GodzillaMan, yeah, the G-GodzillaMan guy.

 **Wiz:** Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Lex Luther was working to create a brand new life form which would change the world. He intended to engineer the ultimate lifeform that could kill Superman.

 **Boomstick:** Yep, it's another one of those stories, but with one hell of a twist!

 **Wiz:** See, at this time, in the GMAD Universe, GMAD itself wasn't even around this time as a faction of Cadmus was stationed on an uninhabited island that was a harsh wasteland, filled with nothing but sharp rocks, poisonous air, and violent predators.

 **Boomstick:** Luther believed that if he could create something that could live through that, they could survive just about anywhere. Even kill Superman. It was called... Project Anti-Superman, a covert government Lex Corp operation to discover the secret to immortality. Besides, y'know, like diet and exercise, 'cause fuck that!

 **Wiz:** In Lex's case, specifically, Superman was a massive issue for mankind. If humans no longer had to solve problems themselves, they would surely become a weaker race, completely dependent upon this otherworldly savior.

 **Boomstick:** So Lex began his crusade to remove him from the equation, and then properly insert himself as the leader of that I think about it, "Project Anti-Superman" is a pretty scary name for a program that's all about curing diseases and saving humanity.

 **Wiz:** To realize this theory, Luther acquired two DNA sample from two different universes. One from Godzilla and the other from Superman. Which formed into an infant...somehow, and through a rapidly accelerated evolution process, attempted to transform him into his dream creation.

 **Boomstick:** Oh, don't try to dance around it, Wiz. Luther put that little sucker into a baby cannon, blasted him into the wild to get murdered by any number of things, sucked up what was left of him with a vacuum cleaner, and just cloned a new one out of the mess to do it all over again.

 **Wiz:** Well...yeah, the idea being each new clone would be stronger than the one before, thus covering millions of years of evolution in just a few decades.

 **Boomstick:** That...doesn't sound like science...

 **Wiz:** No, it doesn't. So, after thirty straight years of...baby murder, one of the clones finally survived the tests. Amazed by his own success, Luther named this baby, "The Anti-Superman."

 **Boomstick:** The Anti-baby! See Wiz? Reloading as it is, patenting my baby cannon was a good idea.

 **Wiz:** GodzillaMan was the first step toward a perfect future. However growing up in a test tube he began to experience traumatic visions. Worrying this may be too mentally traumatic for the still infant, Luther's team erased all memory of it. Unfortunately, this left GodzillaMan with a feeling of loss and confusion and no memories to explain why. But that would NOT last long.

 **Boomstick:** So Luther left and went back to his universe thinking everything going his way.

 **Wiz:** Successful as Luther's experiment was, it was anything but a good idea. Turns out, while GodzillaMan usually appears to be a mindless beast, he remembered every single time Luther had him killed. As a result, GodzillaMan had been unintentionally programmed, at a genetic level, to hate everything that lives.

 **Boomstick:** Bummer. Needless to say, Cadmus and Lex Corp. were pretty screwed.

 **Wiz:** Because even with thirty years of development, Cadmus had never quite figured out what to do if their experiment actually worked, because Cadmus is the worst.

 **Boomstick:** I mean, they did do what they set out to do. They made an eight foot ten monster that doesn't need to eat, breathe, or have internal organs to live, it just kills and kills and kills some nothing else to do, GodzillaMan decided to take out all his aggression on all of humanity.

 **Wiz:** Until the day his eyes were open, when he met his future best friend Litwick723.

 **Boomstick:** Litwick taught GodzillaMan about the sun, the moon, tears, and you know, life stuff. Basically Litwick's words were pretty much 'Don't be a dick!', so he changed his mind. And GodzillaMan figured out humans aren't so bad after all.

 **Wiz:** Now on the side of good, GodzillaMan dedicated himself to protecting the world from the forces of evil.

 **Boomstick:** Turns out, fighting the bad guys isn't too hard when you've got super strength, super speed, and a bucket of deadly powers.

 **Wiz:** But to the rest of the universe, he was known as the Monster of Steel.

 **Boomstick:** So he joined GMAD and took up the badass name GodzillaMan1000.

 **Wiz:** Nicknamed Zilla by his friends, he is the muscle of the team, relying on his brute strength, wrestling styles and his unwavering ferocity to intimidate and crush his foes.

 **Boomstick:** So, the guy was a badass fighter. Too bad gaining a good side ended up giving him a Frankenstein complex and a Pinocchio complex.

 **Wiz:** Long story short, after discovering his true heritage, Zilla refused to accept his Kryptonian and Kaiju sides. He subconsciously developed mental barriers that blocked him from attaining his full power, which he would work to uncover throughout the rest of his life.

 **Boomstick:** Stupid power-limiting brain.

 **Wiz:** After joining GMAD he donned the red and blue to publicly announce his presence as GodzillaMan1000, defender of truth, justice and the American way!... until he renounced his American citizenship.

 **Boomstick:** Since then, his power's been pretty inconsistent, mostly due to the writers doing whatever the hell they please.

 **Wiz:** Well, there is a legitimate explanation. Much like Superman, GodzillaMan1000's powers are dependent on the ultra-solar rays of the sun. By absorbing yellow or blue sunlight, his power rises.

 **Boomstick:** He's solar-powered! They call him the world's finest superhero but sounds more like a hippie to me.

 **Wiz:** Now, the intensity of solar radiation disperses the further away it gets from its source, so the closer Zilla is to the sun, the more solar radiation he'll absorb.

 **Boomstick:** So he gathers more power the higher he gets? He IS a hippie.

 **Wiz:** But due to Luther's experiments, Zilla's greatest power of all is his ability to adapt to his opponent's powers. He is an unstoppable force of nature. GodzillaMan's radioactive mutation leaves everything in his wake contaminated: water, plants, even people. GodzillaMan's presence alone turns a city block completely uninhabitable.

 **Boomstick:** Like that noisy upstairs neighbor or people who let their dog shit in your front lawn.

 **Wiz:** But GodzillaMan does not simply walk past his enemies to destroy them. He channels this strength through his claws, teeth, tail -

 **Boomstick:** _AND EPIC GRAVITY-DEFYING DROPKICKS!_

 **Wiz:** Hilarious abilities aside, GodzillaMan would not be such a legendary hybrid without some serious firepower. He can emit atomic energy from his body for a short-range nuclear pulse.

 **Boomstick:** Or fire his signature atomic breath, a goddamn laser beam of pure radiation! That's like microwaving at least a hundred balls of tinfoil!

 **Wiz:** Well, give or take a few... million...

 **Boomstick:** The atomic breath can melt, burn, or blow up just much anything.

 **Wiz:** And that was just Zilla's standard atomic breath.

 **Boomstick:** Yep. He gained the power to boost his breath to the red spiral ray...

 **Wiz:** Zilla's cell structure can quickly regenerate from all manner of wounds, and he possesses magnetic properties. Like a lightning rod, he can attract thunderbolts from the sky and use nature's power to enhance his own abilities... or turn himself into a giant living magnet.

 **Boomstick:** Magnets... how do they even work? Well believe it or not, that isn't the weirdest thing that GodzillaMan can can also hear sounds millions of miles away, see through anything, and spot things moving faster than light.

 **Wiz:** He can even see your soul.

 **Boomstick:** What?!

 **Wiz:** It happened.

 **Boomstick:** Well, weird abilities aside, Zilla can freeze his enemies in ice or create hurricanes just by breathing, and to top it all off, he shoots laser beams from his eyes.

 **Wiz:** His heat vision can be expanded to encompass anything within Zilla's sight and reach temperatures hotter than the sun.

 **Boomstick:** He can incinerate entire planets in a staring contest.

 **Wiz:** However, "heat vision drains his power faster than any other ability.", especially when he amps it up. And with precision, heat vision can reach microscopic levels invisible to the human eye. Zilla can vibrate his body fast enough to phase through attacks, even turn invisible. By vibrating to just under light speed, Zilla can use the infinite mass punch. This speed causes the relative mass of his fist to increase immensely and hit with the force of a supernova.

 **Boomstick:** Which explodes at a force of 10 octillion megatons! Thanks fact-of-the-day calendar.

 **Wiz:** In comparison, this is the Tsar, the most powerful bomb mankind has ever tested: 50 megatons.

 **Boomstick** : So that punch is like 200 septillion super-nukes. That's 24 zeroes, bitches!

 **Wiz:** GodzilaMan is not only strong, but a genius with a super-brain that can process information thousands of times faster than an average human. He is capable of strategic fighting, even while traveling eight times the speed of light.

 **Boomstick:** He's an expert in disabling opponents through pressure point combat.

 **Wiz:** He's even learned to protect his mind from telepathic attacks. He also studied two Kryptonian martial arts: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.

 **Boomstick:** Orgasm-what now?

 **Wiz:** Torquasm-Rao is a hard martial art in which Zilla enters the theta state, a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct. Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art with which Zilla can fight off mind domination and illusions or even counterattack.

 **Boomstick:** In order to master all his powers, Zilla needed to break through his own self-created mental blocks, like how when he was younger, he believed he needed to eat food and breathe oxygen like humans, when he can really just survive on solar energy alone like some weird plant man.

 **Wiz:** And thanks to some intense training, he managed to tear these barriers down and become the true Monster of Steel, capable of amazing feats.

 **Boomstick:** Yeah, he can obliterated an F5 tornado with a round of applause, be the filling for a planet sandwich, can hold a mini black hole in his hand, and can drag the freaking Earth around. Zilla has survived some pretty crazy things. Even take 15 supernovas to the face.

 **Wiz:** Exaggeration? Maybe, but he has survived other supernovas before. When he takes a hit, his super-dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura protects him and his suit. What's more, Zilla can actually spend fifteen minutes INSIDE the sun. When he resurfaces, he is powerful enough to effortlessly move planets.

 **Boomstick:** Holy crap, he sounds invincible!

 **Wiz:** Not exactly. Despite popular belief, Zilla is not invincible. His solar energy can be depleted over the course of a battle, if he takes too much damage or remains out of sunlight for too long.

 **Boomstick:** And he always gets all hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable.

 **Wiz:** He does not fight for himself, but to protect others. Even the buildings are more valuable to him than his own life most of the time. The point is, Zilla spends more time defending the city than actually improving his own abilities.

 **Boomstick:** That's stupid.

 **Wiz:** However he also gained Superman's all-new ability called the Super Flare, which jettisons all the solar energy stored in his body, essentially turning him into a solar bomb. However, it leaves him completely drained of his powers for the next 24 hours, as such, he will only use the Super Flare as an ultimate last resort.

 **Boomstick:** But remove all those pesky feelings about saving people and look out!

 **Wiz:** But even gods sometimes have to learn the hard way, you do not mess with GodzillaMan1000.

* * *

 **Vishnu**

 **Wiz:** Imagine right now, what does the apocalyptic destroyer of worlds look like?

 **Boomstick:** As TFS' Cell once said, Multiverse Theory is a Bitch!

 **Wiz:** The fact is GodzillaMan1000, or at least another version of him, destroyed the Cadmus Lex Corp. collaboration lab on the island and had a close encounter with Litwick723.

 **Boomstick:** But considering Zilla – Oh wait he didn't get the name yet so- Anti-Superman was genetically programmed to hate everything that lives, he just straight up incinerated Litwick with just a puff of his Atomic breath. Damn!

 **Wiz:** Anti-Superman waged a one man war against the Earth and wiped out all living things on the planet. The armies, the civilians, the animals, the plant life…

 **Boomstick:** …He even wiped out all members of GMAD in a blink of an eye! Holy shit that was rough! Anyway after wiping out all life and making it extinct, he over heard a broken computer play a YouTube video of the late Julius Robert Oppenheimer quoting a line from the Hindu scripture of Bhaga… Bagvag… Bavaga…

 **Wiz:** Bhagavad Gita.

 **Boomstick:** I had it!

 **Wiz:** It was then Anti-Superman took up the name, Vishnu. But to the rest of the universe he was Death, the Destroyer of Worlds.

 **Boomstick:** After taking his sweet revenge, Vishnu fashioned himself a suit of armor and ravaged dozens of planets.

 **Wiz:** Launching himself on a helpless universe, intent on destroying everything. He began a war spanning the multiverse, conquering the other realms of existence one by one.

 **Boomstick:** This actually pissed off the gods of the cosmos and so they went punish him. BUT they failed.

 **Wiz:** Practically invulnerable at this point, Vishnu's taken on Gods of Light and Darkness, tanking and beating them to near death. He's single handedly defeated most of the Justice League, Avengers, GMAD, and took on an energy attack that wiped out a fifth of a planet.

 **Boomstick:** He's punched through time, space, and dimensions, battled super beings for a century, and even killed immortal beings such as Gods and Spirits.

 **Wiz:** This is because Vishnu's strength is directly related to his anger, the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes. In theory, this means his maximum level of strength is potentially infinite, and when he taps into that immeasurable rage to the fullest, he truly lives up to his name of "World Destroyer".

 **Boomstick:** Bigger, stronger, and oozing with pure radiation, the World Destroyer Vishnu is so powerful, with a single stomp, he created earthquakes felt hundreds of miles away. And when battling another World Destroyer, a single collision between 'em obliterated an entire planet. At his most powerful, Vishnu's mere presence can boil the ocean and disintegrate buildings, a casual stroll across Africa made Wildebeests an endangered species, just by walking around.

 **Wiz:** Vishnu is pure rage incarnate. He can get so angry, he's capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality just by screaming.

 **Boomstick:** Or, if he's fed up with whatever planet he's on, he'll just blow it to bits.

 **Wiz:** He's destroyed entire galaxies by systematically obliterating each planet one by one over time. He one-shot the king of the demon realm, and easily bested the Primordials.

 **Boomstick:** Who are like the gods of other gods, so needless to say, Vishnu is pretty frickin' strong.

 **Wiz:** But while his tenacity may be his biggest strength, his arrogance is easily his biggest weakness. Vishnu is extremely cocky, considering himself no less than a god. And for good reason. He has been impaled, electrocuted, shot point-blank, crushed underneath a building, yet could resume the fight like nothing happened.

 **Boomstick:** Holy hell, who could even stand up to this madness?

 **Wiz:** Not many, obviously. Vishnu is little more than a one track mind killing machine, this makes his intentions predictable, and a clever opponent could use this to, say, lead him into a trap, and should that foe come up with a new way to hurt Vishnu, he could be killed.

 **Boomstick:** Still, that's gotta be pretty God damn hard to do.

 **Pre Death Battle:**

 **Wiz:** Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this once and for all.

 **Boomstick:** IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

 **Death Battle**

Just an average day in New York.

 **Man:** Look! It's a bird!

 **Man 2:** It's a plane!

What they see is a plane with a damaged wing flying towards them.

 **Man:** It's gonna kill us!

Everyone starts to panic and run away.

 **Man 3:** I hate Mondays!

GodzillaMan1000 flies in, then sees to the plane.

 **Zilla:** Don't worry, folks, I got it!

The plane nearly hits a nearby window cleaner. Then it switches to a news reporter, who talks about Zilla's heroics.

 **News reporter:** Earlier today, GodzillaMan heroically rescued Metropolis from disaster once again. The man of tomorrow saved a downed airliner which would've crashed-

A meteor flies from outer space and crashes onto a heavily populated city. An Vishnu emerged from the meteor and starts wreaking havoc on the city. Cars are turned over, and the people are in a panic as Vishnu starts killing multiple pedestrians and roars.

 **Zilla:** WHO ARE YOU!?

Vishnu's helmet retracts to reveal a doppelganger GodzillaMan1000. Zilla gawks in shock.

 **Zilla:** W-What!?

 **Vishnu:** Vishnu, the God of Death!

 **Zilla:** You look just like me!

The two goliaths run towards each other preparing their fists.

 **Announcer:** FIGHT!

Their fists clash and cause a shockwave that sends debris flying at more citizens. Vishnu tries punching Zilla, but Zilla counters the blows. Vishnu flies forward and punches Zilla, then proceeds to go on the offensive, forcing Zilla to block his blows until Vishnu teleports behind him and kicks. Vishnu then jumps onto the side of a building and flies at Zilla, who punches him so hard that he flies through multiple buildings. Zilla then flies after him and delivers a fast combo on Vishnu, knocking him to the ground.

 **Zilla:** You're outmatched! Give up!

 **Vishnu:** You would think, wouldn't you?"

Vishnu punches Zilla into the air, flies after him, kicking him further back, then fires his Heat Vision, which nearly knocks Zilla to the ground. Vishnu then lands to the ground and fires a large Atomic Ray at Zilla.

 **Zilla:** You're insane!

Zilla uses his super-speed to evade it, then suddenly strikes Vishnu, stunning him. He then proceeds to deliver a large flurry of blows to the dazed Vishnu before his final strike sends Vishnu into a wall, paralyzed.

 **Vishnu:** Wha... what? I... I can't move...

 **Zilla:** So... you're from another universe, huh?

 **Vishnu:** What did you do to me?!

 **Zilla:** Pressure points. Didn't work at first, but my X-ray and Microscopic vision let me find your body's weak points. You won't be going anywhere... Wait what?!

Vishnu smirks as he uses regeneration recovering him from his paralysis, then floats as he glares at his counterpart.

 **Vishnu:** Fool. Did you forget we're the same?

Zilla flies towards Vishnu to punch him, but his punched is stopped by Vishnu's hand.

 **Zilla:** What?!

Vishnu then unleashes a massive combo on Zilla, eventually side kicks him far back.

 **Zilla:** Okay! What's going on?!

Vishnu flies towards Zilla, whose attack he anticipates, but when Zilla strikes, Vishnu suddenly disappears. Realizing that Vishnu was behind him, Zilla prepares another punch, but is interrupted by Vishnu's. Vishnu punches Zilla into the air. Vishnu flies upward towards Zilla.

 **Vishnu:** You are merely a mortal! But I am a God! Your God! I am Vishnu!

Vishnu punches him downward, with Zilla crashing back-first into the top of a building. Vishnu then prepares his Atomic Breath and Heat Vision Combo. Vishnu's Atomic Breath Heat Vision Combo blasts through the LexCorp building, blowing it up. Afterwards, Zilla still stands in the rubble unscathed.

 **Zilla:** Well... this might take a while...

Vishnu kicks into into the air. Afterwards, Zilla and Vishnu are clashing at super-fast speeds across the entire city. His final strike knocks Zilla back and then Vishnu proceeds to leap forward using two buildings, knocking Zilla towards the ground. Vishnu then charges at Zilla on foot, using his super speed run in a circle around Zilla. Unfazed, Zilla walks forward and punches, knocking Vishnu back. The two then zip across the city, trying to catch each other, until Zilla sneaks up on Vishnu, hitting him with a car.

 **Zilla:** Next time, watch your blind spot.

 **Vishnu:** So that's how you want to play it?

Vishnu fires blasts of Pyrokinesis at Zilla, who takes them out by using his Heat Vision. Both fly past each other as Zilla uses his Heat Vision, managing to hit Vishu's back. Zilla then rips out a lamppost from the ground and hits Vishu with it, knocking him into the air. Vishnu also takes out a lamppost and sees the lamppost flying towards him. He swings the lamppost, knocking the lamppost away, then proceeds to fly towards Zilla and unleash a combo on him utilizing it, knocking Zilla back. Zilla is suddenly struck by Vishnu, which forces him into the side of a building. Vishnu then flies at him with a punch, knocking Superman through the building.

 **Vishnu:** The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it?

 **Zilla:** Game? You think this is a GAME?! I haven't even begun to play.

Zilla then flies into the air and flies off into the distance. Vishnu then focuses, anticipating where Zilla will fly to, then uses Telportation.

He arrives at a wasteland from the opposite side of the world, where he then swings downward, which he hits the flying Superman, knocking him back. Vishnu then swings his fist, which Zilla catches with his hand. Zilla then slams Vishnu into the ground with it. Zilla is interrupted by a punch from Vishnu, who then delivers a flurry of kicks, and finishes by grabbing Zilla by the legs. He spins, repeatedly knocking Zilla into the ground, before throwing him, destroying an entire large rock formation. Zilla then flies at Vishnu on the offensive, with Vishnu blocking a flurry of punches.

 **Vishnu:** (thinking) What makes him so strong?

Vishnu teleports and places his hand on Zilla's head, trying to read his mind.

 **Zilla:** Attacking my mind, huh?

He knocks Vishnu back, then strikes him a few times, knocking him into the air, finishing by knocking Vishnu to the ground, creating a crater. Vishnu sees Zilla about to fly towards him. Vishnu performs a Thunder Clap, but Zilla is unfazed, holding Vishnu by the throat.

 **Zilla:** My turn...

Zilla fires his own Atomic Breath Heat Vision Combo creating a huge beam, intending on ending the fight right there. But then a strange deformity begins occurring around him.

 **Zilla:** I've got a bad feeling about this...

 **Vishnu:** You destroy things good. But I...DESTROY WORLDS!

Vishnu starts glowing green as he enters his World Destroyer form. Both begin floating upward, then finally fly towards each other. The two clash at unprecedented speeds before Vishnu does a two-leg kick, knocking Zilla down. Zilla then uses his Freeze Breath to try to halt Vishnu in his tracks, but Vishnu manages to make it through and delivers a few kicks that knock him into the ground. Instantaneously, Vishnu teleports towards Zilla, then places his hand by Zilla's face as he fires off a Pyrokinetic blast. Zilla then begins to reach his limits.

 **Zilla:** Don't have much left in me. Have to get above those clouds...

Zilla flies upward, intending to leave the planet for the sun. Vishnu sees this and chases him.

 **Vishnu:** Oh no you don't!

Zilla then exits the earth towards the sun as Vishnu flies upward while preparing his Hyper Spiral Ray. Vishnu fires his Hyper Spiral Ray, as Zilla turns and fires a huge blast of Heat Vision towards him. The two beams are at a near-standstill. Vishnu's Hyper Spiral Ray then overpowers the Heat Vision, pushing back Zilla into the sun. Vishnu then reverts back to his normal form, exhausted.

 **Vishnu:** Finished. Now to destroy this filthy planet.

As Vishnu prepares to fly back to Earth, he suddenly sense his opponent.

 **Vishnu:** *gasp* Wait... he's... there's no way... he's still alive! It's... it's the Sun. He's using the Sun.

Zilla is inside the sun, absorbing its energy. As Zilla begins to exit the sun, Vishnu then uses this energy to create a large fiery beam of his Hyper Spiral Ray, which Zilla flies towards. With his power near its maximum, Zilla flies straight through the beam and slams Vinshu into the core of the planet. Zilla and Vishnu then prepare their infinite mass punch as the two connect. The two opposing forces cause both to be pushed away breaking the planet in half.

Zilla merges arrives in the Arctic and hears the ground shaking. Vishnu flies from the snow in the ground.

 **Vishnu:** Got to admit. Not bad, bub.

 **Zilla:** You too, punk.

The two clash and get each other in an armlock, Zilla fires his heat vision which Vishnu blocks. Vishnu teleports behind Zilla and knee him in the stomach and kick him towards a mountain, which explodes. He uses the technique more to inflict more damage on the Monster of Steel before firing down an Atomic Ray at him.

 **Vishnu:** Eat this!

Zilla recovers and Visnhu prepares his signature attack. He fires the large beam which Zilla blocks. Zilla is knocked into a mountain with Vishnu following. Zilla then starts laying a beat down on his enemy.

 **Zilla:** This stops here!

He knocks Vishnu towards the ceiling and then to the wall.

 **Zilla:** I'm impressed. I actually felt that.

 **Vishnu:** You haven't seen anything yet!

Zilla fires his Heat Vision which Vishnu blocks, but Zilla charges forward and knocks him out of the mountain.

 **Zilla:** Neither have you.

Zilla punches Vishnu across the ocean (with an angle reminiscent of Superman's fight with Zod in Man of Steel).

 **Zilla:** With every step, an earthquake! With every breath, I could create a hurricane!

He punches Vishnu into a nearby canyon.

 **Vishnu:** Don't get ahead of yourself. You're not the only one with that kind of power.

 **Zilla:** Meh, I've seen worse.

Vishnu charges forward and uses Teleportation to get some hits and knock Zilla into a canyon. Zilla charges back and the two trade back blows until Vishnu blasts Zilla into the canyon. The two then get into a large clash ending in an explosion. They then start exchanging blows with Vishnu getting the upper hand.

 **Zilla:** Outta my way!

Superman then charges forward and starts landing some punches.

 **Zilla:** Take this!

Vishnu blocks Zilla's punches until they end up all the way in Frisco, Texas.

 **Zilla:** You can take it can't you? You're too strong for your own good!

He knocks Vishnu into a nearby building and then pushes him through multiple buildings. Vishnu then starts to fight back. Zilla then starts to counter back.

 **Zilla:** This stops here!

He knocks Vishnu on top of one of the skyscrapers and follows him. Vishnu unleashes his most powerful attack, but Zilla isn't fazed from the hit and starts walking forward. Zilla continues walking forward with no hesitation. He then grabs Vishnu's hand to stop the attack.

 **Zilla:** Stop it! This is over!

He punches Vishnu in the stomach and then grabs him by the throat and flies up.

 **Zilla:** Get off my planet!

Zilla punches him across the skies. He then runs around the Earth within an instant, leaving a fiery trail behind him, to punch Vishnu in the back of the head. The impact levels the entire forest as Zilla cracks his knuckles. Vishnu leaps out of the wreckage and throws Zilla into a mountain. Zilla manages to recover from the throw, but his impact with the mountain causes an explosion. Shortly afterward, another explosion occurs, destroying the mountain. Zilla flies back to the battlefield leaving a small crater.

Zilla and Vishnu stare down each other.

 **Vishnu:** Kneel before me.

 **Zilla:** Not gonna happen.

The two run and clash their fists in an intense punch that levels a whole city and nearly destroys the continent. They are nearly even in their blows until Vishnu gains the upper hand and slams Zilla on the ground. As Zilla lies there, Vishnu roars as he goes for a punch, but Zilla blocks the punch with one of his own and then uppercuts Vishnu. Zilla then leaps upward into the air and lands on Vishnu, knocking him through the ground. As it turns out, he actually knocked Vishnu through the entire Earth, breaking the planet in half. Zilla pushes the ground, causing his half of the planet to fly towards the moon where Vishnu is. It strikes the moon, breaking it in half and pushing Vishnu.

On that half of the earth, Vishnu punches the half back and then while in space notices that he is by Saturn as its ring gives off a glow. Vishnu takes Saturn's ring and flips it multiple times to increase its speed and power. Vishnu finally throws the ring as Zilla sees it flying towards him, even cutting through Mars in the process. It strikes Zilla and breaks through Venus and Mercury before sending the two into the sun. Vishnu arrives flying in as Zilla exits the sun as it reaches critical mass. The sun explodes as Zilla and Vishnu stare at each other. The two see that the explosion had created a black hole, which grows in size, eventually bringing the two into it. They both attempt one final blow as Zilla's roundhouse kick and Vishu's punch clash with each other. As their blows collide, allusions of multiple realities appear. The sheer power of their blows combined with the black hole causes everything to disappear.

In the aftermath, there is a constellation of stars, which form GodzillaMan1000 and Vishnu fighting.

 **KO?**

 **Announcer:** Apocalyptic!

* * *

 **Results:**

 **Boomstick:** Holy shit, that was awesome! But who won?

 **Wiz:** I don't know. I think they're still going. Our instruments just can't pick them up anymore. I believe they might have ripped a hole in space-time. So, they either traveled to another dimension, or completely destroyed their plane of existence... or both.

 **Boomstick:** Well, God have mercy on wherever they ended up. I guess this one just kinda spaced out.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Complete! WOW, that was big! So who won? Who's next? You decide in the next DEATH BATTLE! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **TheSonicMage123 teleports into Death Battle**

 **Wiz:** There are the talented... there are the prodigies... and then there's TheSonicMage123.

 **Boomstick:** Please, he prefers Mage.

 **Wiz:** Much like Zilla, Mage is an amalgamated artificially created life form. Yet he had no name nor form to call himself. Hell, not even a conscious. He was one of the prototypes for the Anti-Superman project.

 **Boomstick:** Born from donated fetuses, he became a surgical playground for the Doctors of Cadmus and Lex Corp. Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides. They mixed all sorts of DNA from different universes of fiction.

 **Wiz:** However when the Anti-Superman experiment was ready, the doctors all left their 'Playground' into stasis.

 **Boomstick:** The last two DNA's they played around with were from Sonic the Hedgehog and a High Class Mage from… Adventure Quest Worlds… What?

 **Wiz:** But you all know the Origin story.

 **Boomstick:** Yep. Anti-Superman broke out and destroyed the lab. And yet Mage still survived.

 **Wiz:** All because he was outside the blast radius by only an inch.

 **Boomstick:** That sounds stupid.

 **Wiz:** Well keep in mind. His test tube is encased in tungsten carbide.

 **Boomstick:** Really? Well whatever the case Mage survived but was still unconscious.

 **Wiz:** Well more like asleep. While in his dormant state, Mage's powers began to resonate as he began stir. When he gained a conscious a year later, he began to call out randomly to anyone who would wake him up.

 **Boomstick:** And what a coincidence, the one he managed to reach out was GodzillaMan1000 himself. Returning to the dreaded island he fallowed Hansel and Gretel Bread Crumb Trail to the test tube and opened it up.

 **Wiz:** Upon when the two saw each other it was… well… how do I put this?

 **Boomstick:** It was Bromance and first site. Bromance over romance!

 **Wiz:** I guess that's a good way of describing it. Anyway, Zilla brought his little brother back to GMAD Base to live with his big brother and became a prominent member of the team.

 **Boomstick:** It was then he took up his sweet badass name, TheSonicMage123.

 **Wiz:** Despite being the engineered prodigy, Mage's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He dedicated his life to saving the world... in his own way.

 **Boomstick:** Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Mage became a one-man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored gauntlets and a black trench coat to make his iconic then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more.

 **Wiz:** By combining technology and sorcery, Mage made a name for himself with a number of miraculous inventions. The Technomagic arsenal is numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard gauntlets have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called PIXEL, which controls his weaponry and can summon other weaponry at his beck and call.

 **Boomstick:** And for good measure, these babies come loaded head to toe with weaponry, I'm talking arm mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Mage staple: Laser beams!

 **Wiz:** These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Mage's arm cores to fire high-mass, negatively charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his gauntlets.

 **Boomstick:** But there's way more to it. With it, he's strong enough to lift buildings, survive blows from of cosmic energy, and one-shot a dark god. Plus, it has a force field, jet boosters, and energy blasters.

 **Wiz:** And also, a molecular expander, which can enlarge small objects he keeps with him, handy for turning tiny pebbles into giant boulders.

 **Boomstick:** Maybe I should look into this science thing.

 **Wiz:** He also has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation, giving him complete control over all sorts of machinery.

 **Boomstick:** It might just be the most overpowered Technomagic in history.

 **Wiz:** It not only increases his physical strength, but also has magical abilities, which includes teleportation, mind transference, demonic summons, mystical blasts, and numerous other spells he's learned over time.

 **Boomstick:** Mage's also got tons of magic powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly, read minds, and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!

Wiz: And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these godlike abilities, Mage usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in Special Forces for so long, Mage is most comfortable using a gun. He is an expert in the use of nearly any firearm imaginable.

 **Boomstick:** But while he's a master in all weaponry, he does have his favorites. He wields an M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, which is too heavy and powerful for any ordinary person to use. His weapons of choice include a Hardballer Longslide pistol, a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun, a portable M79 Grenade Launcher, and the beautiful M134 mini-gun. Oh man, just looking at it makes me feel wonderful pants feelings.

 **Wiz:** All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Mage Gauntlets.

 **Boomstick:** This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out it's individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand.

 **Wiz:** And since he has Sonic's DNA, hence the look, he also has super speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph.

 **Boomstick:** Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes.

 **Wiz:** He can further increase his speed with Sonic's trademark figure 8 technique.

 **Boomstick:** But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack.

 **Wiz:** His homing attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times.

 **Boomstick:** And with his spindash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?

 **Wiz:** Probably some special magic.

 **Boomstick:** You're probably thinking "Okay, cool, he's like, fast enough to run across water now," but there's a whole slew of other benefits that come with his new power. Like accelerated healing, enhanced strength, the ability to absorb kinetic energy from others, a brain that works faster than a supercomputer, and the ability to throw lightning.

 **Wiz:** When push comes to shove, he can easily break the speed of light, over 670 million miles per hour.

 **Boomstick:** He once rescued everyone from a collapsing apartment building, then used the public library to learn everything he needed to rebuild the whole place, and then he did it, all before the cops showed up! Oh, and he can run on clouds.

 **Wiz:** Apparently, he does this by vibrating his feet in such a way that the ice crystals within the clouds are collected underneath him to provide footholds, which is an affront to science!

 **Boomstick:** Oh get over it, Wiz.

 **Wiz:** Anyway, his brain is fast enough to perceive events in less then an attosecond, he once called the GMAD supercomputer slow, which, by the way, processes at one hundred thousand trillion calculations per second.

 **Boomstick:** But really, when your fast enough to disappear in the blink of an eye, who wouldn't want you on their team? After all, Mage is all about speed. He can heal fast, think fast, learn fast, and of course, run around really friggin' fast.

 **Wiz:** He can run around an opponent so fast, he forms a tornado, sucking away the oxygen and suffocating them.

 **Boomstick:** He can easily run on water, and maintain speeds of more than 700 miles per hour, for extremely long periods of time, and if things are looking serious, he can crank it up even further, and become fast enough to outrun a radio wave.

 **Wiz:** Radio waves are a kind of electromagnetic radiation, and thus, travel the same speed as light. Meaning, Mage can run well over 670 million miles per hour.

 **Boomstick:** He doesn't even flinch at the destructive shockwaves made by his own speed, and one time, he ran up a mountain so fast, he accidentally launched himself into an airplane, and fell 39,000 feet, down into the ocean, and survived! Man, that's crazy to think about.

 **Wiz:** Speaking of thinking, his brain can process and retain information so quickly, that he memorized Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" by ear, and could play it himself, in just about a minute, a feet which takes an average person years to perfect.

 **Boomstick:** Damn!

 **Wiz:** He even developed a machine designed to take him to and from Hell itself.

 **Boomstick:** And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Mage killed them back.

 **Wiz:** But after getting bitten by a Nether Dragon, Mage gained a new form.

 **Boomstick:** But you can just call it...Demon Mage.

 **Wiz:** As the name implies, this demon form was created to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of demon technology and demon magic, the Demon Mage Form can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against GodzillaMan1000, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain.

 **Boomstick:** But his most advanced form yet comes in the form of his Ultimate Mage Form. Using a medallion he made of a chaos emerald, a world ring, and a miniature Excalibur sword Mage can transform into super saiyan rip-off.

 **Wiz:** Ultimate Mage is the pinnacle of Mage's unlimited power.

 **Boomstick:** Ultimate Mage can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable.

 **Wiz:** Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold.

 **Boomstick:** But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. It can only last a full hour.

 **Wiz:** And when the form finally subsides, Mage returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation.

 **Boomstick:** Although Mage finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.

 **Wiz:** He can survive blows from Mr. 5's magic, hold his own against his own brother Zilla in a training exercise, and move faster than a an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track.

 **Boomstick:** Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! Do not underestimate the Wizard Doctor Hedgehog.

 **Wiz:** That being said, for all his power, Mage's arsenal is hardly flawless.

 **Boomstick:** They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Mage helpless.

 **Wiz:** Mage frequently pushes his body to its absolute limits, and past them. And his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him in trouble just as much as it is for getting him out of it.

 **Boomstick:** While Mage's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick.

 **Wiz:** Mage is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long.

 **Boomstick:** And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you!

 **Wiz:** But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Complete! An analyses on my kid brother Mage. Stay tuned for more as we dive into Mage's opponent. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Scrooge's 5** **th** **Humbug**

 **Wiz:** The Guardians of Childhood are among the most iconic characters in all of fiction. They bring Wonder, Dreams, and Fun, and most importantly Hope.

 **Boomstick:** What kind of person could possibly be the arch-nemesis to someone like the Guardians? Obviously Pitch Black, right? Or maybe Krampus…

 _WRONG!_

 **Wiz:** Nope. Just a mortal man with a passion for business, swindling, and black trenchcoats: Ebenezer Scrooge the 5th. Scrooge began his rise to the top from the very bottom. As a child he had a very happy childhood in England. He and his little sister Carol were raised by loving and caring parents who were also quite wealthy. However their parents had developed a long addiction to gambling and developed a winning streak.

 **Boomstick:** Sounds like the kind of people I would love to hang out with.

 **Wiz:** You would think that. Well too bad their long running winning streak came to a complete halt, one night when they were impoverishing themselves through a high stakes game against some low time mob bosses. And so the Scrooge family spent most of their amassed wealth on failed poker games, trying desperately to restore what they had lost.

 **Boomstick:** Bummer! Well they pretty much lost everything and they became poor. Shunned by their colleagues and friends alike.

 **Wiz:** As a result he lived in a run down section of London called the "Ripper Slums". Yes it was that bad. Under his now abusive parents it was only by sheer willpower that Scrooge moved on to a better life.

 **Boomstick:** Yeah, willpower and some good old fashion Social Darwinism. His parents died in a car crash when their car's brakes failed, leaving Scrooge and his sister alone. Don't feel bad for a second! He used their life insurance money to get out of the ghetto and start his own company in America, and he's the one who rigged their brakes!

 **Wiz:** Although founded through some... legally questionable means, the infamous Carol Corp, named after his sister successfully spread it's influence throughout all of America. In time Scrooge came to practically run the country itself. Taking ownership of nearly every media outlet, Scrooge's positive public image went practically unopposed. Then his sister Carol was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face.

 **Boomstick:** That's...oddly specific.

 **Wiz:** Facing the inevitability of death, Carol gave up. She abandoned her dreams and stopped her chemo treatments to free her big brother from the burden of a girl doomed to die.

 **Boomstick:** But everything changed when the Guardians of Childhood showed up.

 **Wiz:** Unwilling to let go of the only good family he had left, the terrible rage he felt caused a dormant family ability trait that had remained dormant for a few centuries to emerge.

 **Boomstick:** The ability to see Ghosts… Um, okay… I hope he kept the receipt to exchange that power because that is just a lame ability to have.

 **Wiz:** Scrooge's ability was handed down through the scrooge family by his great great grandfather Ebenezer Scrooge the 1st.

 **Boomstick:** He can do more than see the 3 spirits of Christmas, but all kinds of Spirits and Ghosts.

 **Wiz:** One of them happened to be the Guardian of Future, or sometimes known as the Guardian of Death. Grimsby Reaper. The Grim Reaper himself. He appeared to a dying Carol and assured her she was going to a better place. And before you ask, no Grim is not a villain like Pitch Black. He's a member of the Guardians.

 **Boomstick:** But Scrooge was like "Fuck that shit" and beat the living crap out of Death. I mean, I don't blame him, if that face was the first thing I saw, I'd probably punch it too, or send it back to the bar whence it came.

 **Wiz:** This meant his family ability can do more than just see ghosts they can physically interact with them. Meaning his power can have his exist in both the Physical and Astral planes of existence at the same time.

 **Boomstick:** With Death out of commission Scrooge gained a revelation.

 **Wiz:** In Scrooge's eyes, the Guardians were both an opportunistic step up in advancement for mankind and a massive issue for mankind. For the good side, he believed their power can benefit in the evolution of mankind and bring about world peace. But as for the bad side, he believed, if humans no longer had to solve problems themselves, they would surely become a weaker race, completely dependent upon this astral saviors.

 **Boomstick:** So Scrooge began his crusade to remove all spirits from the equation, and then properly insert himself as the leader of humanity.

 **Wiz:** Scrooge is a cunning strategist and mechanical genius who prefers to place his opponents in un-winnable situations. However if physical strength is required he dons the mighty Knight Armor. The Knight Armor is a powerful battle armor created by amplifying Scrooges power and it's been further enhanced by his own designs.

 **Boomstick:** Scrooge's Knight Armor is no ordinary piece of machinery. Despite it's less than sleek appearance, it comes equipped with force fields, gauntlet blades, a giant scythe we stole from Death after beating the shit out of him, and energy blasts powered by solar generators. If all that wasn't enough, Scrooge can scan his opponents to copy their techniques. He copied the Ice Powers from Jack Frost, Dream Sand from Sandy, the Lucky Charms from Lucky the Leprechaun, and even copied Father Time's signature Time Control.

 **Wiz:** It can also fly and has enough strength and durability to go up against the Guardians themselves and their enemies.

 **Boomstick:** Despite how capable the Knight Armor is you may feel it has an obvious weak spot: the giant hole where his head is! But old Triple X mug-a-like is actually protected by an invisible force field. He just wants his opponents to know exactly who's beating the shit out of them.

 **Wiz:** Scrooge's weaponry goes beyond an metal suit. In addition to his brilliant strategic mind he also surrounded the Earth with dozens of satellites bearing his name.

 **Boomstick:** Their purpose? A giant game of space laser hot potato.

 **Wiz:** Being a genius multibillionare its no surprise Scrooge's accomplishments match the expectations. He's equaled Bunny in combat, stabbed Tooth, snapped Pitch's neck, and defeated Elsa from the Disney Universe in a single stroke.

 **Boomstick:** You can't blame him. I don't think anyone could handle more than a single stroke with Elsa...

 **Wiz:** However Scrooge is not solely dependent on his Knight Armor. He sometimes subjects himself to a steroid which has made him much stronger than an ordinary human. Capable of surviving wounds nobody reasonably should.

 **Boomstick:** Yeah, like the time when Grim got his revenge by shooting him in the chest with a sniper rifle, knocking him out of a helicopter off the edge of a cliff and landing headfirst into a canyon. He was up and banging his robot chick in like a day! Oh, yeah he built a robot version of Elsa for, you know, sex and murder.

 **Wiz:** Because Scrooge always wants what he cannot have, and his know-how with robotics goes past insane and into absurd. While confined to a prison cell he built a talking, flying robot that reads Dante's Divine Comedy at such a high frequency it carved out an escape route through the floor itself. Including perfectly shaped stairs.

 **Boomstick:** Scrooge's hatred of the Guardiansand drive to win are stronger than any machine he can create. Take for example the time Edward the Flame Emperor, basically Elsa's doppelganger threw a satellite at Carol Corp tower, bringing the building down on top of poor ol' Scrooge. This left the guy with half his face ripped off, all four limbs blasted away, and he was impaled in five different places. Even like that he still refused Edward's help. Wiz, if that ever happens to me do me a solid and...kill yourself in front of me so that my dream of outliving you is complete.

 **Wiz:** Never gonna happen. But it's also that same cocky independence that serves as Scrooge's greatest downfall. When he merged with the New Year Infant...

 **Boomstick:** Woah!

 **Wiz:**... it's not what you think. He gained, and I quote, "Infinite Power".

 **Boomstick:** And to secure a spot on somebody's watchlist.

 **Wiz:** The only catch was that, since Baby New Year was still in the developing stage, he could not use his powers to harm others. But because all he wanted to do was kill the Guardians, he tried it anyway.

 **Boomstick:** So Jack Frost just straight up punched the god out of him!

 **Wiz:** Well that's hardly accurate...

 **Boomstick:** C'mon how else would you describe that?

 **Wiz:**...fair enough. Even so when the Earth is threatened, you can count on Ebenezer Scrooge the 5th to look his enemies in the eye and fight for his people, and then exploit the hell out of them afterward.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Complete! Here's Mage's opponent! Stay tuned for the full Death Battle soon! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **TheSonicMage123 vs. Scrooge the 5** **th**

 **Interlude**

 **Wiz:** Technology and Magic, it improves our lives, lets you watch cool shows on the internet, and sometimes, it can help you to rival gods.

 **Boomstick:** Like with TheSonicMage123, the Wizard Doctor Hedgehog.

 **Wiz:** And Ebenezer Scrooge the 5th, arch nemesis of the Guardians of Childhood.

 **Boomstick:** He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **TheSonicMage123**

 **Wiz:** There are the talented... there are the prodigies... and then there's TheSonicMage123.

 **Boomstick:** Please, he prefers Mage.

 **Wiz:** Much like Zilla, Mage is an amalgamated artificially created life form. Yet he had no name nor form to call himself. Hell, not even a conscious. He was one of the prototypes for the Anti-Superman project.

 **Boomstick:** Born from donated fetuses, he became a surgical playground for the Doctors of Cadmus and Lex Corp. Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides. They mixed all sorts of DNA from different universes of fiction.

 **Wiz:** However when the Anti-Superman experiment was ready, the doctors all left their 'Playground' into stasis.

 **Boomstick:** The last two DNA's they played around with were from Sonic the Hedgehog and a High Class Mage from… Adventure Quest Worlds… What?

 **Wiz:** But you all know the Origin story.

 **Boomstick:** Yep. Anti-Superman broke out and destroyed the lab. And yet Mage still survived.

 **Wiz:** All because he was outside the blast radius by only an inch.

 **Boomstick:** That sounds stupid.

 **Wiz:** Well keep in mind. His test tube is encased in tungsten carbide.

 **Boomstick:** Really? Well whatever the case Mage survived but was still unconscious.

 **Wiz:** Well more like asleep. While in his dormant state, Mage's powers began to resonate as he began stir. When he gained a conscious a year later, he began to call out randomly to anyone who would wake him up.

 **Boomstick:** And what a coincidence, the one he managed to reach out was GodzillaMan1000 himself. Returning to the dreaded island he fallowed Hansel and Gretel Bread Crumb Trail to the test tube and opened it up.

 **Wiz:** Upon when the two saw each other it was… well… how do I put this?

 **Boomstick:** It was Bromance and first site. Bromance over romance!

 **Wiz:** I guess that's a good way of describing it. Anyway, Zilla brought his little brother back to GMAD Base to live with his big brother and became a prominent member of the team.

 **Boomstick:** It was then he took up his sweet badass name, TheSonicMage123.

 **Wiz:** Despite being the engineered prodigy, Mage's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He dedicated his life to saving the world... in his own way.

 **Boomstick:** Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Mage became a one-man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored gauntlets and a black trench coat to make his iconic appearance. And then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more.

 **Wiz:** By combining technology and sorcery, Mage made a name for himself with a number of miraculous inventions. The Technomagic arsenal is numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard gauntlets have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called PIXEL, which controls his weaponry and can summon other weaponry at his beck and call.

 **Boomstick:** And for good measure, these babies come loaded head to toe with weaponry, I'm talking arm mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Mage staple: Laser beams!

 **Wiz:** These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Mage's arm cores to fire high-mass, negatively charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his gauntlets.

 **Boomstick:** But there's way more to it. With it, he's strong enough to lift buildings, survive blows from of cosmic energy, and one-shot a dark god. Plus, it has a force field, jet boosters, and energy blasters.

 **Wiz:** And also, a molecular expander, which can enlarge small objects he keeps with him, handy for turning tiny pebbles into giant boulders.

 **Boomstick:** Maybe I should look into this science thing.

 **Wiz:** He also has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation, giving him complete control over all sorts of machinery.

 **Boomstick:** It might just be the most overpowered Technomagic in history.

 **Wiz:** It not only increases his physical strength, but also has magical abilities, which includes teleportation, mind transference, demonic summons, mystical blasts, and numerous other spells he's learned over time.

 **Boomstick:** Mage's also got tons of magic powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly, read minds, and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!

 **Wiz:** And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these godlike abilities, Mage usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in Special Forces for so long, Mage is most comfortable using a gun. He is an expert in the use of nearly any firearm imaginable.

 **Boomstick:** But while he's a master in all weaponry, he does have his favorites. He wields an M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, which is too heavy and powerful for any ordinary person to use. His weapons of choice include a Hardballer Longslide pistol, a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun, a portable M79 Grenade Launcher, and the beautiful M134 mini-gun. Oh man, just looking at it makes me feel wonderful pants feelings.

 **Wiz:** All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Mage Gauntlets.

 **Boomstick:** This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out it's individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand.

 **Wiz:** And since he has Sonic's DNA, hence the look, he also has super speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph.

 **Boomstick:** Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes.

 **Wiz:** He can further increase his speed with Sonic's trademark figure 8 technique.

 **Boomstick:** But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack.

 **Wiz:** His homing attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times.

 **Boomstick:** And with his spindash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?

 **Wiz:** Probably some special magic.

 **Boomstick:** You're probably thinking "Okay, cool, he's like, fast enough to run across water now," but there's a whole slew of other benefits that come with his new power. Like accelerated healing, enhanced strength, the ability to absorb kinetic energy from others, a brain that works faster than a supercomputer, and the ability to throw lightning.

 **Wiz:** When push comes to shove, he can easily break the speed of light, over 670 million miles per hour.

 **Boomstick:** He once rescued everyone from a collapsing apartment building, then used the public library to learn everything he needed to rebuild the whole place, and then he did it, all before the cops showed up! Oh, and he can run on clouds.

 **Wiz:** Apparently, he does this by vibrating his feet in such a way that the ice crystals within the clouds are collected underneath him to provide footholds, which is an affront to science!

 **Boomstick:** Oh get over it, Wiz.

 **Wiz:** Anyway, his brain is fast enough to perceive events in less then an attosecond, he once called the GMAD supercomputer slow, which, by the way, processes at one hundred thousand trillion calculations per second.

 **Boomstick:** But really, when your fast enough to disappear in the blink of an eye, who wouldn't want you on their team? After all, Mage is all about speed. He can heal fast, think fast, learn fast, and of course, run around really friggin' fast.

 **Wiz:** He can run around an opponent so fast, he forms a tornado, sucking away the oxygen and suffocating them.

 **Boomstick:** He can easily run on water, and maintain speeds of more than 700 miles per hour, for extremely long periods of time, and if things are looking serious, he can crank it up even further, and become fast enough to outrun a radio wave.

 **Wiz:** Radio waves are a kind of electromagnetic radiation, and thus, travel the same speed as light. Meaning, Mage can run well over 670 million miles per hour.

 **Boomstick:** He doesn't even flinch at the destructive shockwaves made by his own speed, and one time, he ran up a mountain so fast, he accidentally launched himself into an airplane, and fell 39,000 feet, down into the ocean, and survived! Man, that's crazy to think about.

 **Wiz:** Speaking of thinking, his brain can process and retain information so quickly, that he memorized Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" by ear, and could play it himself, in just about a minute, a feet which takes an average person years to perfect.

 **Boomstick:** Damn!

 **Wiz:** He even developed a machine designed to take him to and from Hell itself.

 **Boomstick:** And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Mage killed them back.

 **Wiz:** But after getting bitten by a Nether Dragon, Mage gained a new form.

 **Boomstick:** But you can just call it...Demon Mage.

 **Wiz:** As the name implies, this demon form was created to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of demon technology and demon magic, the Demon Mage Form can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against GodzillaMan1000, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain.

 **Boomstick:** But his most advanced form yet comes in the form of his Ultimate Mage Form. Using a medallion he made of a chaos emerald, a world ring, and a miniature Excalibur sword Mage can transform into super saiyan rip-off.

 **Wiz:** Ultimate Mage is the pinnacle of Mage's unlimited power.

 **Boomstick:** Ultimate can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable.

 **Wiz:** Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold.

 **Boomstick:** But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. It can only last a full hour.

 **Wiz:** And when the form finally subsides, Mage returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation.

 **Boomstick:** Although Mage finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.

 **Wiz:** He can survive blows from Mr. 5's magic, hold his own against his own brother Zilla in a training exercise, and move faster than a an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track.

 **Boomstick:** Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! Do not underestimate the Wizard Doctor Hedgehog.

 **Wiz:** That being said, for all his power, Mage's arsenal is hardly flawless.

 **Boomstick:** They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Mage helpless.

 **Wiz:** Mage frequently pushes his body to its absolute limits, and past them. And his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him in trouble just as much as it is for getting him out of it.

 **Boomstick:** While Mage's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick.

 **Wiz:** Mage is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long.

 **Boomstick:** And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you!

 **Wiz:** But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.

* * *

 **Scrooge the 5** **th**

 **Wiz:** The Guardians of Childhood are among the most iconic characters in all of fiction. They bring Wonder, Dreams, and Fun, and most importantly Hope.

 **Boomstick:** What kind of person could possibly be the arch-nemesis to someone like the Guardians? Obviously Pitch Black, right? Or maybe Krampus…

 _WRONG!_

 **Wiz:** Nope. Just a mortal man with a passion for business, swindling, and black trenchcoats: Ebenezer Scrooge the 5th. Scrooge began his rise to the top from the very bottom. As a child he had a very happy childhood in England. He and his little sister Carol were raised by loving and caring parents who were also quite wealthy. However their parents had developed a long addiction to gambling and developed a winning streak.

 **Boomstick:** Sounds like the kind of people I would love to hang out with.

 **Wiz:** You would think that. Well too bad their long running winning streak came to a complete halt, one night when they were impoverishing themselves through a high stakes game against some low time mob bosses. And so the Scrooge family spent most of their amassed wealth on failed poker games, trying desperately to restore what they had lost.

 **Boomstick:** Bummer! Well they pretty much lost everything and they became poor. Shunned by their colleagues and friends alike.

 **Wiz:** As a result he lived in a run down section of London called the "Ripper Slums". Yes it was that bad. Under his now abusive parents it was only by sheer willpower that Scrooge moved on to a better life.

 **Boomstick:** Yeah, willpower and some good old fashion Social Darwinism. His parents died in a car crash when their car's brakes failed, leaving Scrooge and his sister alone. Don't feel bad for a second! He used their life insurance money to get out of the ghetto and start his own company in America, and he's the one who rigged their brakes!

 **Wiz:** Although founded through some... legally questionable means, the infamous Carol Corp, named after his sister successfully spread it's influence throughout all of America. In time Scrooge came to practically run the country itself. Taking ownership of nearly every media outlet, Scrooge's positive public image went practically unopposed. Then his sister Carol was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face.

 **Boomstick:** That's...oddly specific.

 **Wiz:** Facing the inevitability of death, Carol gave up. She abandoned her dreams and stopped her chemo treatments to free her big brother from the burden of a girl doomed to die.

 **Boomstick:** But everything changed when the Guardians of Childhood showed up.

 **Wiz:** Unwilling to let go of the only good family he had left, the terrible rage he felt caused a dormant family ability trait that had remained dormant for a few centuries to emerge.

 **Boomstick:** The ability to see Ghosts… Um, okay… I hope he kept the receipt to exchange that power because that is just a lame ability to have.

 **Wiz:** Scrooge's ability was handed down through the scrooge family by his great great grandfather Ebenezer Scrooge the 1st.

 **Boomstick:** He can do more than see the 3 spirits of Christmas, but all kinds of Spirits and Ghosts.

 **Wiz:** One of them happened to be the Guardian of Future, or sometimes known as the Guardian of Death. Grimsby Reaper. The Grim Reaper himself. He appeared to a dying Carol and assured her she was going to a better place. And before you ask, no Grim is not a villain like Pitch Black. He's a member of the Guardians.

 **Boomstick:** But Scrooge was like "Fuck that shit" and beat the living crap out of Death. I mean, I don't blame him, if that face was the first thing I saw, I'd probably punch it too, or send it back to the bar whence it came.

 **Wiz:** This meant his family ability can do more than just see ghosts they can physically interact with them. Meaning his power can have his exist in both the Physical and Astral planes of existence at the same time.

 **Boomstick:** With Death out of commission Scrooge gained a revelation.

 **Wiz:** In Scrooge's eyes, the Guardians were both an opportunistic step up in advancement for mankind and a massive issue for mankind. For the good side, he believed their power can benefit in the evolution of mankind and bring about world peace. But as for the bad side, he believed, if humans no longer had to solve problems themselves, they would surely become a weaker race, completely dependent upon this astral saviors.

 **Boomstick:** So Scrooge began his crusade to remove all spirits from the equation, and then properly insert himself as the leader of humanity.

 **Wiz:** Scrooge is a cunning strategist and mechanical genius who prefers to place his opponents in un-winnable situations. However if physical strength is required he dons the mighty Knight Armor. The Knight Armor is a powerful battle armor created by amplifying Scrooges power and it's been further enhanced by his own designs.

 **Boomstick:** Scrooge's Knight Armor is no ordinary piece of machinery. Despite it's less than sleek appearance, it comes equipped with force fields, gauntlet blades, a giant scythe we stole from Death after beating the shit out of him, and energy blasts powered by solar generators. If all that wasn't enough, Scrooge can scan his opponents to copy their techniques. He copied the Ice Powers from Jack Frost, Dream Sand from Sandy, the Lucky Charms from Lucky the Leprechaun, and even copied Father Time's signature Time Control.

 **Wiz:** It can also fly and has enough strength and durability to go up against the Guardians themselves and their enemies.

 **Boomstick:** Despite how capable the Knight Armor is you may feel it has an obvious weak spot: the giant hole where his head is! But old Triple X mug-a-like is actually protected by an invisible force field. He just wants his opponents to know exactly who's beating the shit out of them.

 **Wiz:** Scrooge's weaponry goes beyond an metal suit. In addition to his brilliant strategic mind he also surrounded the Earth with dozens of satellites bearing his name.

 **Boomstick:** Their purpose? A giant game of space laser hot potato.

 **Wiz:** Being a genius multibillionare its no surprise Scrooge's accomplishments match the expectations. He's equaled Bunny in combat, stabbed Tooth, snapped Pitch's neck, and defeated Elsa from the Disney Universe in a single stroke.

 **Boomstick:** You can't blame him. I don't think anyone could handle more than a single stroke with Elsa...

 **Wiz:** However Scrooge is not solely dependent on his Knight Armor. He sometimes subjects himself to a steroid which has made him much stronger than an ordinary human. Capable of surviving wounds nobody reasonably should.

 **Boomstick:** Yeah, like the time when Grim got his revenge by shooting him in the chest with a sniper rifle, knocking him out of a helicopter off the edge of a cliff and landing headfirst into a canyon. He was up and banging his robot chick in like a day! Oh, yeah he built a robot version of Elsa for, you know, sex and murder.

 **Wiz:** Because Scrooge always wants what he cannot have, and his know-how with robotics goes past insane and into absurd. While confined to a prison cell he built a talking, flying robot that reads Dante's Divine Comedy at such a high frequency it carved out an escape route through the floor itself. Including perfectly shaped stairs.

 **Boomstick:** Scrooge's hatred of the Guardiansand drive to win are stronger than any machine he can create. Take for example the time Edward the Flame Emperor, basically Elsa's doppelganger threw a satellite at Carol Corp tower, bringing the building down on top of poor ol' Scrooge. This left the guy with half his face ripped off, all four limbs blasted away, and he was impaled in five different places. Even like that he still refused Edward's help. Wiz, if that ever happens to me do me a solid and...kill yourself in front of me so that my dream of outliving you is complete.

 **Wiz:** Never gonna happen. But it's also that same cocky independence that serves as Scrooge's greatest downfall. When he merged with the New Year Infant...

 **Boomstick:** Woah!

 **Wiz:**... it's not what you think. He gained, and I quote, "Infinite Power".

 **Boomstick:** And to secure a spot on somebody's watchlist.

 **Wiz:** The only catch was that, since Baby New Year was still in the developing stage, he could not use his powers to harm others. But because all he wanted to do was kill the Guardians, he tried it anyway.

 **Boomstick:** So Jack Frost just straight up punched the god out of him!

 **Wiz:** Well that's hardly accurate...

 **Boomstick:** C'mon how else would you describe that?

 **Wiz:**...fair enough. Even so when the Earth is threatened, you can count on Ebenezer Scrooge the 5th to look his enemies in the eye and fight for his people, and then exploit the hell out of them afterward.

* * *

 **Pre Death Battle:**

 **Wiz:** Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this once and for all.

 **Boomstick:** IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

 **Death Battle**

At a warehouse in GMAD, Scrooge takes out one of Mage's robot guards with a laser pistol. He then uses a scanner and finds a large black box and is attacked by another guard. His force field deflects the guards' bullets and then shoots him.

Meanwhile in Mage's lab, he is working on another invention.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** Sir, we have a visitor.

Mage sees Scrooge on the security monitor and looks back at a crystal he has as the alarms go off.

 **Scrooge:** All clear.

Scrooge opens the black box and finds Dragon Balls, a Keyblade, and a powerful crystal in it.

 **Scrooge:** (Laughing) What a joke.

He takes the crystal as Mage flies in.

 **Mage:** Hands off bub! What's that you got there?

Scrooge turns around holding the crystal.

 **Mage:** Oh yeah!

Mage blasts the crystal out of Scrooge's hand

 **Mage:** It's mine. I'll send you the bill.

Scrooge summons the Knight Armor suit and gets into it.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** Actually sir, I should probably remind you. The contents of this warehouse belong to Miss Fox.

 **Mage:** Nichole?

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** I'll forward the estimated damages fee to her account.

 **Mage:** Great. Be discrete about it.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** One of us has to be.

Scrooge laughs as he flies towards Mage and activates his force fields.

 **Scrooge:** Remember my face Mage. It'll be the last thing you ever see.

 **FIGHT!**

Mage and Scrooge charge towards each other and shoot their repulsors, clashing with each other as Scrooge pushes Mage back. Mage tries shooting his repulsor blasts at Scrooge but they do not penetrate his force field. He launches his missiles but Scrooge uses his shield as the missiles damage more of the artifacts in the area.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** His systems are confusing my targeting, also adding two million to your charges.

 **Mage:** Not now P.I.X.E.L.! What do we got here?

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** I am having difficulty determining the suit's alloy.

While she's talking, Mage tries punching Scrooge multiple times, but nothing seems to be working.

 **Scrooge:** (Laughing) My suit is invincible!

Mage charges up his repulsor blasts and aims for Scrooge's head.

 **Mage:** How about this part?

He fires it resulting in an explosion, but it still doesn't phase Scrooge as he grabs Mage and slams him around. Scrooge crushes Mage's leg while holding him upside down.

 **Scrooge:** I thought you were smart.

 **Mage:** Hey, you're the one who looks like a giant rusty trash can with legs. No judging!

Scrooge slams him again and tosses him into a Gundam seen in the room, which destroys more stuff.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** Sir, I estimate that will be a 583 million dollar fee.

 **Mage:** Woah! Woah! That one's on him!

Scrooge takes out his death scythe and swings it at Mage, who dodges it and uses his force field. Scrooge laughs as he unleashes a laser on most of the room while Mage blocks it.

 **Mage:** Here we go! Activate the EMP!

Mage's EMP spreads to a far range and affects Scrooge's suit.

 **Scrooge:** What? Impossible!

 **Mage:** All right! Come to Mama! Heave Ho!

Mage picks up the Batmobile and tosses it at Scrooge. Scrooge slices it in half with his scythe, causing it to explode.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** That one might actually make a dent in your wallet.

 **Mage:** What are you talking about? It's just a car.

Mage then sees everything about the prices of the Batmobile.

 **Mage:** Seriously? What kind of car was that? Where do I get one of those?

Scrooge then tosses the box that contains the Hulkbuster armor at Mage

 **Scrooge:** Wake up sunshine...

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** Watch your left

Mage is unable to react in time and the box sends him crashing outside the warehouse into the city. Scrooge flies out of the warehouse and takes out his scythe.

 **Scrooge:** Thanks for the fun Stark. It was... smashing.

Mage then breaks out of the box transformed into his Demonic Mage.

 **Mage:** (Demonic Voice) No problem pal! Thanks for the suit.

They charge at each other. Scrooge swings the scythe, but Demonic Mage's able to crush the blade. Demonic Mage starts punching Scrooge, but Scrooge was able to counter them. The two then proceed to punch at one another, countering blow-for-blow, before one final punch from each knocks them back. Demonic Mage boosts forward afterward and grabs Scrooge, then flies upward and drags Ebenezer Scrooge the 5th through a building. Scrooge attempts to escape, but Demonic Mage pushes him back with one hand and continues until Srooge is forced through the roof. Demonic Mage flies upward while Scrooge is in mid-air, charging his hand, then blasts Scrooge downward to the streets near a gas station. After Demonic Mage lands, he runs forward toward Scrooge, who has just gotten back up. Scrooge charges as well towards Demonic Mage and the two grab each other, with Scrooge's arms charging with energy. Both stand their ground, to which Scrooge begins to laugh. The energy courses through the Demonic Mage and is pushed back.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** That current damaged your mana. Mana Levels is at fifteen percent and dropping fast.

Scrooge's shield emerges around him as P.I.X.E.L. speaks to Tony.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** I recommend a new plan of attack.

 **Mage:** (Demonic Voice) I have a plan: attack!

Demonic Mage tries punching down Scrooge's force field as the villain laughs.

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** Mana Level at 10%.

 **Scrooge:** You call that power? Ha! You are nothing!

 **Mage:** (Demonic Voice) P.I.X.E.L., reroute all mana to the arms and legs.

 **Scrooge:** I have seen true power, you are nothing more than another ant to crush under my...

Demonic Mage breaks through the force field.

 **Scrooge:** How about that?

Demonic Mage charges up a punch.

 **Mage:** (Demonic Voice) Good night bub!

Scrooge catches Demonic Mage's punch as reverts back to normal Mage.

 **Mage:** What's going on?

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** You're out of mana.

 **Mage:** Ugh, figures.

Scrooge starts setting up coordinates for his satellite, preparing his large laser.

 **Scrooge:** Fool, you're just like all the rest. Building a suit to save the world, trying to play God.

Scrooge holds the large laser in his hand and prepares to throw it at Mage.

 **Mage:** Let me tell you something Mage! There's only one man in the world that's fit to play such a role!

Scrooge then throws the charged attack at Mage, causing a large explosion and sending Mage into a building. Scrooge flies forward.

 **Scrooge:** Me.

But a bright light shines through the rubble before Scrooge's eyes to help the fallen hero. Mage breaks out of the rubble transformed in his Ultimate Mage form.

 **Mage:** I don't know Scrooge. Being a god can't be too hard. I mean, I'm the most intelligent capable individual on the planet. I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing mortal.

Ultimate Mage charges at Scrooge full speed, breaking through his shield and knocking him back. Scrooge tries throwing a large explosion at Mage, but Ultimate Mage absorbs the power. Scrooge then tries using flamethrowers on his foe, but Ultimate Mage dodges all of it and grabs Scrooge's arms.

 **Mage:** I'll take this!

Ultimate Mage then absorbs a lot of energy from Scrooge's suit, significantly powering it down.

 **Scrooge:** What? What did you take?

 **Mage:** Everything.

Ultimate Mage charges up the power and breaks Scrooge out of his suit. He tosses Scrooge towards the street through a building and then tosses him back up into the air.

 **Mage:** Here's the big one!

Ultimate Mage unleashes a large Chaos Inferno attack that disintegrates Scrooge, killing him. Ultimate Mage then lands on the ground as a building near him collapses.

 **Mage:** That was Julia's building wasn't it?

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** Phone call from Miss Fox.

 **Mage:** Tell her I'm not here, I'm uh, jogging!

 **P.I.X.E.L.:** Already answered, sir.

 **Nichole:** Mage?

 **Mage:** Uh, hi Julia! How are you?

 **Nichole:** Why did P.I.X.E.L. just deposit five billion dollars for...

A part of the Gundam collapse near Mage.

 **Nichole:** …collateral damage?

 **Mage:** I'm not here. I'm jogging.

Ultimate Mage hangs up the call and flies off.

 **K.O!**

 **Announcer:** K.O!

* * *

 **Results:**

 **Boomstick:** Bullseye!

 **Wiz:** Both Mage and Scrooge possessed incredible pieces of technology, but only one was naturally prepared for anything. Although it's true that Scrooge could trade blows with Guardians in his Knight Armor suit, the only reason he lasted as long as he did is because many of its weapons are based on his family heritage ability, great for battling spirits, only ok against everybody else.

 **Boomstick:** Yes the Knight Armor suit could take hits from the Guardians, making it more than a match for even the Demonic Mage's power, but even against the very enemies it was designed to kill, the Knight Armor suit only lasts so long.

 **Wiz:** Mage's greatest advantage was being able to adapt his strategy by remotely summoning and changing suits. The Ultimate Mage form in particular could counter nearly anything Scrooge could throw at it.

 **Boomstick:** Plus Mage has far more actual combat experience. Scrooge treated physical combat as a last resort, beneath him, while Mage straight up enjoys it. Scrooge just wasn't suited for this battle.

 **Wiz:** The winner is TheSonicMage123.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Complete!** **Who's next? You decide in the next DEATH BATTLE!** **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
